


Home Is Where the Clothes Are

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (brief mention), Alive Allison Argent, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV Isaac, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Isaac has to go to work, but first he has to stop by his girlfriends' apartment. He needs a sweater and they stole all of them.Isaac steps inside Allison and Lydia’s apartment, resisting the urge to shout “Honey I’m home!”. It’s late and there’s a good chance one or both of them are already in bed, if not asleep. He closes the door as softly as he can, but when he turns around Allison’s head pokes out of the master bedroom.‘You have my sweaters,’ he says, not apologizing for coming over so late, when he can sees that she is wearing one of said sweaters. It’s her own fault.For Teen Wolf Bingo prompt: allison x lydia x isaac





	Home Is Where the Clothes Are

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Isaac steps inside Allison and Lydia’s apartment, resisting the urge to shout “Honey I’m home!”. It’s late and there’s a good chance one or both of them are already in bed, if not asleep. He closes the door as softly as he can, but when he turns around Allison’s head pokes out of the master bedroom.

‘You have my sweaters,’ he says, not apologizing for coming over so late, when he can sees that she is wearing one of said sweaters. It’s her own fault. It’s spring, but the chill of winter is still in the air at night, especially in an open place like the graveyard.

‘Hello to you, too,’ Allison grins. She waves him over until she can grab at his jacket and pull him in for a kiss.

Isaac lets himself revel in Allison’s warmth for a moment, putting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Allison hums and jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. With more self-control than he ever thought he had, Isaac pulls back. He keeps his hands on her ass, as he walks them to the bed.

‘As much as I’d love to stay and continue this,’ he presses a kiss to her forehead, then sets her on the bed, ‘I have work and I need a sweater.’

Allison pulls her legs up onto the mattress, sitting cross-legged, and tugs on her— _his—_ sweater with a pout. ‘You’re not gonna make me give you this one, are you? I’ll get cold.’

‘You can keep that on,’ Isaac says. He opens the closet door. ‘You two stole _all_ of my sweaters. I’ll find another one.’ He pulls out pair of sweatpants. ‘I thought I’d lost these.’

‘Lydia likes to wear them when she’s studying,’ Allison says.

‘Over half my clothes are here! Pretty sure I could move in here any time. I wouldn’t even have to go back home to get any clothes, since most of them are _already here_ ,’ Isaac huffs. The sweaters prove to be elusive. They’re probably stuffed in the back, hidden, so he wouldn’t find them and take them back. His girlfriends are worse than actual werewolves when it comes to sharing scents and clothes.

‘Why don’t you?’ Lydia asks, stepping out of the bathroom. She’s wearing another one of Isaac’s sweaters, the silk from her pyjama shorts peeking out from under it. Isaac wants to be annoyed, but she looks gorgeous and adorable.

‘You know why,’ Isaac says. He’s doing a lot better, the scars of everything his father did to him fading, but the claustrophobia is persistent. There are nights when even sleeping with sheets feels too confining. More than once, when staying over, he’s woken up with Allison’s or Lydia’s arm around his waist, or their head on his chest, and he needed to remind himself to breath, that he wasn’t trapped.

‘We can make the guestroom yours,’ Lydia suggests.

Isaac looks from Lydia to Allison. ‘You’ve talked about this.’ It’s not a questions. It’s obvious they have.

Allison nods. ‘We love you, and we don’t want you to die because your shitty apartment building collapses on top of you.’

Isaac snorts. He knows that’s not the only reason they want him to move in, but he appreciates Allison’s attempt at not making him feel pressured. He doesn’t. Taking the guestroom might actually be the solution. He already sleeps there when sleeping with three in one bed feels like too much, or when he has to work and they have plans the next day, so he won’t wake them up by coming home late. He smiles to himself. He’s already thinking of this place as his home.

‘I’ll think about it,’ he promises. The happiness on Allison and Lydia’s faces makes him smile a little wider. ‘But not if I don’t find a sweater soon.’

Allison pulls her sweater over her head and throws it at him. Underneath it, she’s wearing nothing but a pair of Isaac’s boxers. She leans back on her elbows and winks. ‘Here’s something to think about.’

‘Stop teasing him,’ Lydia says, crawling next to Allison on her hands and knees, butt in the air.

Isaac breathes out slowly. He needs to get out of here fast or he’s going to be very late for work. After giving his girlfriends a quick kiss, only just managing not to get pulled onto the bed, he quickly leaves the apartment. Their giggles follow him out the door. On his way down the stairs, he switches his jacket for the sweater. It smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
